In One Day
by ljp
Summary: Sixteen years later - one day could change everything


In One Day  
By LJP - CRHarmony@aol.com  
Rated PG-13   
Keywords: DSR, angst, MSR, future-fic  
Spoilers: Anything Season 8, some for future eps, but not much  
Summary: Sixteen years later...one day could change everything.  
Author's Notes: At the end.  
Dedications: This is for Erin, whom I honored with one of the characters. And for   
MK. Thanks for putting up with me ;-)  
Archive: Already sent to Gossamer. Anywhere else, just let me know!  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully and Doggett all belong to CC and co. So does the   
Scully's baby, although I developed her. Having said that, I own Sam, Missy,   
and Will.  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
In the few months that they had been working together, John Doggett and Dana   
Scully had developed a unique partnership and bond. He had come into her life   
as a replacement for her partner, and she did not welcome him with open arms.  
  
Throughout the weeks, he saved her life, held her while she cried, comforted her   
in times of need, offered the opposition, and protected her and her unborn child.   
Most importantly, John Doggett fell in love with her. Dana Scully eventually let   
her guard down and allowed her new partner to protect her and love her.   
  
About seven months into their partnership, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl,   
whom she named Samantha, after the girl's long-lost aunt. That same day, she   
and her partner were married in a small ceremony in the hospital room presided   
over by Father McCue and witnessed by Margaret Scully and Walter Skinner. It   
seemed to be a marriage of convenience, but they would soon grow to love and   
trust each other more than most couples.  
  
Two years later, after returning to school to receive more medicine education,   
Dana resigned from the FBI, leaving her search for her partner and quest for the   
truth in the hands of her husband. She joined a small pediatric practice just   
outside Washington D.C.   
  
John Doggett continued his work on the X-Files, falling to one of the least   
respected positions at the bureau, but he never gave up on his search for the   
father of the daughter he had grown to love. He moved in and out of partners,   
not trusting most and not getting along with the rest. Now, over sixteen years   
later, the impossible was about to happen.  
  
***  
  
May 4, 2017  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
  
"But Dad, you promised!" Samantha whined.  
  
John Doggett leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Sweetie, I know I did. And I   
hate to disappoint you, but like I told your mom, I have to go to Kentucky." He   
hated lying to her, but it was for her own benefit,  
  
"Will and Missy aren't going to be very happy." She countered.  
  
He knew full well she was just making excuses. "How about, as soon as I get   
back from Kentucky, I take the three of you to a Yankees game?"  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line. "Alright, whatever. Mom wants to   
talk to you."  
  
Before he could say good-bye, there was a shuffle and his wife got on the phone.   
"When will you be home?" She asked, if only because Sam was still in the room.  
  
"As soon as I can." John promised. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. Sam is more upset about it than I am."  
  
He picked up a pencil and twirled it around in his fingers. "I love you." He said   
after a moment of silence.  
  
"Love you too. See you when you come home." She answered.  
  
He sighed and hung up the phone. Before he could make another move, the   
door opened and a tall, lanky man with graying brown hair burst into the office.  
  
"Agent Mulder...?" He breathed, wondering whether or not he was looking at a   
ghost. The shock on his face was easy to see.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He spat, charging toward Doggett.  
  
***  
  
May 4, 2017  
Doggett Residence  
Falls Church, VA  
  
After Dana had hung up the phone, she went in search of her oldest daughter,   
who had retreated into her bedroom. "Sam!" She called out as she rounded the   
corner, only to be met with a blast of music. She found Samantha lying on her   
bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Her stereo was   
turned up all the way. Her mother hit the pause button and sat down on the edge   
of the bed.  
  
Samantha was not speaking.  
  
"Sam, honey, I know that you're upset with your father, but sometimes he doesn't   
have much of a choice." Dana explained.   
  
"I don't care. Will and Missy are more upset than I am."  
  
"I don't think that's true at all. It's not their sixteenth birthday."  
  
Samantha didn't answer.  
  
Dana tried to help. "I'm sure he feels awful because of it."   
  
"He probably doesn't even remember." She pouted, her eyes filling with tears.   
  
Her mother gave her a look. "Now, you know that's not true. He wants to be   
here, but he can't. When you have a lead on a groundbreaking case, you are   
required to go. They don't give you a choice."  
  
"Did that ever happen to you?"  
  
She nodded. "I missed Uncle Charlie's wedding because I had to be in   
Montana."  
  
Samantha sat up and smiled softly. "Okay, but I'm still mad at him."  
  
She laughed and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Now, is that any way for a   
sixteen year old to act?" Her voice softened. "Don't worry. He'll be home soon."  
  
***  
  
May 4, 2017  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
  
John Doggett leapt up from his seat to halt Mulder's advance. "Agent Mulder,   
what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Who are you? Where's Scully?" He pushed   
past him to root around on the desk. He picked up file folders and tossed them   
aside.  
  
"Agent Mulder, I think you should go to the hospital."  
  
Mulder's head shot up. "Why?" He asked. "And who are you?"  
  
"Special Agent John Doggett." He answered.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because this is my office." Doggett explained. He cut Mulder off before he   
could ask anything else. "You've been gone for sixteen years."  
  
Mulder stopped short of what he was doing, which was look for anything that   
would tell him where his partner was, and looked at Doggett, his eyes wide.   
"What?!" He lowered himself into Doggett's chair unsteadily.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" He questioned, leaning against the   
closest filing cabinet.  
  
"Skinner and I were in the woods looking for that damn spaceship that Krycek   
said was out there. I remember this weird sensation and this pulling feeling. But,   
when I turned around, Skinner was gone, and I hopped on the first plane back   
here. That's all I remember."  
  
Doggett groaned and reached for the phone. He dialed quickly and waited, his   
eyes watching Mulder allow the information to sink in.  
  
***  
  
May 4, 2017  
Doggett Residence  
Falls Church, VA  
  
"Did I ever tell you how I first met your father?" Dana laughed, trying hard to   
cheer her daughter up.  
  
Samantha moaned and buried her face in the nearest pillow. "Yes, you threw   
water in his face. You told me a million times."  
  
Dana rolled her eyes. "I'm getting old. My memory's going."  
  
Her daughter gave her a look and, just then, the phone rang. They both lunged   
for it, but Samantha reached it first. "Hello?" She answered, laughing.  
  
"Sam, sweetie, can I talk to your mother?"  
  
She frowned, didn't respond, and handed the phone over to her mom. "It's Dad."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. There's been a change of plans." John was speaking in hushed   
tones.  
  
"What's the matter?" She was suddenly concerned, sitting upright on the bed.  
  
There was a moment of silence before he answered. "Mulder's back."  
  
Dana's face turned two shades whiter and the phone fell from her hands. It hit   
the floor with a thud. "Mom? Are you okay?" Samantha asked, sitting up and   
making a move toward her. "Mom?"  
  
Dana shook herself out of her trance and bent over to pick up the phone. "I'm   
sorry John. You just shocked me, that's all. Are you still at the office?"  
  
"Yeah, we're both here." He answered.  
  
She swallowed hard. "I'll be right there." She quietly hung up the phone and   
looked at her daughter. "I need to meet your father somewhere. Can you watch   
Will and Missy?" She asked, her voice shaking. She had to hold onto the   
bedframe for support.  
  
Samantha nodded. "Of course. Mom, are you okay?" She watched Dana start   
to walk, shakily, toward the door.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Samantha sighed. "Happy birthday to me." She fell back onto the bed.  
  
***  
  
May 4, 2017  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
  
"How long have I been gone?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Sixteen years." Doggett answered.  
  
"When did you show up? Where's Scully? Is she sick? Oh god, did she die?"   
Mulder shot questions at him. "When I left, she was dizzy, vertigo, chills. We   
were worried it was her cancer. Please tell me she's okay."  
  
Doggett had to calm him down. "She's fine Mulder. Don't worry." He said. "Just   
keep in mind. In sixteen years, a lot can happen." His gaze traveled to the   
pictures sitting atop the table next to the desk. Mulder's return could change   
everything.  
  
All of a sudden, the ring of the phone disturbed the silence. Mulder picked it up   
out of habit. "Mulder." Doggett opened his mouth to object, but instead waited.  
  
"Uh...is John Doggett there?" Came the reply.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Mulder handed Doggett the phone sheepishly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dad, it's me."  
  
Doggett straightened at the urgency in her voice.  
  
"Sam, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's mom." She said. "She just passed out and I've tried everything. I can't get   
her regain consciousness." She was talking quickly. "You got off the phone with   
her and then she hurried out of the room. Then I heard Missy scream and I   
panicked. I called the ambulance and they're on their way, but I'm scared. I   
don't know what happened."  
  
"Sam, sweetheart, calm down." He could hear her crying. "I want you and Will   
and Missy to ride with your mother in the ambulance. If they don't let all three of   
you in, just you go and call your grandmother to get Will and Missy. Missy can   
stay home alone with Will until your grandma gets there, understand? But I want   
you with your mother."  
  
"Okay." She sobbed.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you at the hospital." Mulder was listening curiously to the   
conversation going on in front of him. "It'll be okay. I'll see you there." He hung   
up the phone and was paralyzed where he stood for only a second. Then, he   
grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "I'm going to the hospital. You   
might want to come too." Doggett called over his shoulder. Mulder followed him   
out the door.  
  
***  
  
May 4, 2017  
Georgetown Medical Center  
Washington D.C.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Doggett and Mulder looked up to see a short brunette hurrying toward them.   
"Where're Will and Missy?" He asked.  
  
"With Grandma." Samantha fell into his arms. "Is Mom gonna be okay?"  
  
Doggett kissed the top of her head. "I hope so sweetie.  
  
They both became aware of Mulder standing behind Doggett. Doggett turned to   
him but didn't get a chance to speak. "Mr. Doggett?" A tall, blond man in a lab   
coat approached the trio.   
  
He stepped forward. "Doctor, is she okay?"  
  
He nodded slowly, almost thinking against it. "Your wife is doing fine. She's   
resting comfortably at the moment. We did find a few things that she'll need to   
discuss with you, but other than that, she's fine."  
  
"Can we see her?" Samantha asked, lifting her head from her father's chest.  
  
"Of course. Follow me."  
  
Forgetting all about Mulder, who decided to follow them anyway, Doggett and   
Samantha let the doctor lead them down the hall. "One at a time please." He   
said.  
  
Doggett looked at Samantha. "Wait out here, okay? I'll be out in a minute."  
  
She nodded, sadly, and watched her father enter the room. She looked at   
Mulder for the first time. "Who are you?"  
  
John Doggett entered his wife's hospital room slowly, not wanting to wake her if   
she was asleep. She looked so tiny and vulnerable in that big bed and he was   
reminded of their first case together when he took a "Get Well Soon" card with   
him to visit her.   
  
He moved next to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, picking up her hand   
and bringing it to his lips. She stirred slightly. "Mulder?" She mumbled, almost   
incoherently. He wasn't sure he had heard her right. When she mumbled it   
again, he dropped her hand and bit his lip hard.  
  
"Dana, honey, the doctor said you're doing fine. He said there were some things   
you needed to tell me. Please, sweetheart, talk to me." He tried to ignore her   
plea for her former partner.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned softly. "John?" She wondered,   
straining her neck to look at him. He smiled at her. "John, what happened?"  
  
He sighed and grabbed her hand in both of his. "You passed out. Sam called an   
ambulance."   
  
She shook her head. "I remember that. And I remember what Dr. Richards   
said..." She swallowed hard, turned away, and shut her eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked. "What did he say?"  
  
"My cancer came out of remission. That's why I had that nosebleed last week. I   
should have known. The warning signs were there..."  
  
He squeezed her hand. "We'll get through this." He vowed.  
  
She nodded and moved over to let him join her on the bed. "Hold me." She   
requested.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "However   
hard this will be," he murmured into her hair. "We'll make it through together."  
  
She nodded, holding back tears. "What did you tell me on the phone before I   
fainted?"  
  
"You don't remember?" He asked, a little surprised. She shook her head. "I   
found agent Mulder."  
  
She fell silent again. "Where?" She finally managed to choke out.  
  
"He barged into the office right after I hung up with you and Sam." He explained.   
  
Dana took a deep breath. "Where is he now?"  
  
"I think it'd be best if you wait a while before you see him." She opened her   
mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss. "Sam wants to see you." He   
stepped off the bed, giving his wife a kiss on her forehead and her hand another   
squeeze before heading for the door.   
  
"Sam, honey, go on in." She nodded, sent an odd stare in Mulder's direction,   
and escaped into the hospital room.   
  
"Agent Doggett..." Mulder started. "I'm a little confused."  
  
"We all are agent." Doggett sighed.  
  
"If I've been `dead' for sixteen years, as you say, where was I?"  
  
Doggett shrugged. "We don't know. AD Skinner said you just vanished. He saw   
this blinding white light and some UFO or something. And...nothing."  
  
Mulder shook his head, almost in disbelief. "I need to talk to Skinner..." He   
turned around and started for the door.  
  
"You can't." Doggett called out after him.  
  
Mulder stopped in his tracks. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"  
  
"AD Skinner passed away five years ago." Doggett responded solemnly. "He   
was shot during a stake-out."  
  
Mulder grew silent but did not turn around. The bustle of orderlies and doctors   
drowned out the silence between the two men.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Doggett spun around to see Will, his youngest at the age of five, bouncing toward   
him. He scooped the boy into his arms and looked up to find Missy and   
Margaret, his mother in law, heading toward them.   
  
"I couldn't keep them at home." She greeted, giving him a hug.  
  
At the sound of her voice, Mulder turned around.  
  
"Thanks for bringing them up Mom."  
  
She smiled, letting go of Missy's hand to allow the eleven year old to kiss her   
father. "You're welcome. How's Dana doing?"  
  
"Mrs. Scully...?" Mulder wondered, his voice cracking.  
  
She did a double-take. "Fox?!"  
  
Samantha walked out of her mother's room to see her grandmother hugging   
Mulder. She saw her dad look away. "Dad, what's going on?"  
  
Margaret pulled away from Mulder's embrace. "How did you...? Where...?" She   
spun around to look at Doggett, who was standing with Will in his arms and his   
two daughters next to him. "John?" She asked, implying that she'd like him to   
answer her questions.  
  
He shrugged, not sure what to say. "He showed up in the office this afternoon   
and I thought he should be looked at by a doctor."  
  
Margaret looked incredulously from Doggett to Mulder and back again. "This is   
amazing."  
  
Samantha finally spoke up again. "Dad, Mom said she wants to talk to you."  
  
Doggett took a moment to respond. He set Will back on the ground. "I'll be right   
back." And he walked toward the room.  
  
The rest of the group just stood there, Margaret and Mulder talking quietly,   
Samantha watching the exchange suspiciously, Will climbing on the waiting room   
chairs, and Missy humming softly.  
  
"What a great way to spend a birthday." Samantha muttered, collapsing into the   
nearest chair and sulking.  
  
"Mrs. Scully, I still have no idea what's going on." Mulder admitted.   
  
She nodded. "Why don't we get you to a doctor to see if everything's okay?"   
Mulder agreed, albeit reluctantly, and allowed Margaret to guide him toward the   
nurse's station.  
  
Samantha watched them walk away, trying hard to ignore her brother and sister   
who were growing more obnoxious by the second.  
  
John pulled a chair next to his wife's bed and sat down in it.  
  
"I want to go home." She said.  
  
He nodded. "I know. Dr. Richards said he'd be back to check up on you.   
Hopefully he'll let you out."  
  
She managed a small smile. "We'll have to make it up to Sam."  
  
"I think the surprise party will do it."  
  
Her smiled turned into a frown. "What if I don't get out of here in time to set up?   
We should be doing that now."  
  
Doggett smiled at her again. "I'll set up and your mom can take the kids   
shopping or something. Sam won't think anything of it. Especially because she   
thought I was going to Kentucky."  
  
Dana asked the next question quietly. "Where's Mulder going to stay?" Doggett   
hadn't been expecting that one.  
  
"Your mother mentioned something about having a doctor look at him. After that,   
I don't know. We can put Missy in with Sam, and he can stay with us until he   
gets an apartment." He suggested, hesitantly.  
  
"Is that okay with you?"  
  
He nodded. She reached for his hand.  
  
The door opened and Dr. Richards walked in. "Feeling better Dana?" She   
nodded. "Alright. Everything seems to be going well. I need to schedule your   
chemo and radiation therapy though. So I'll be in touch. I've signed your release   
forms, so you're free to go. You'll call if there's any trouble?"  
  
She nodded again. "Thank you doctor." John helped her off the bed.  
  
Sam, Will, and Missy were waiting for them when they walked back through the   
hallway. Will's eyes lit up and he headed straight for his mother's arms. She   
picked him up, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.   
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Missy asked, looking up at her with big blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah sweetie." She said. "I'm fine." Samantha gave her a look to say she   
knew otherwise. Dana ignored it. "Where'd your grandmother go?" She   
continued.  
  
Samantha shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere with that Mulder guy."  
  
Her mother turned to John, a surprised look on her face. "Mulder's here? In the   
hospital?"  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Dana. Your mother's with him."  
  
"John, I need to see him. It's been over sixteen years."  
  
He sighed. "Dana, I understand that. But please, you're sick, and you don't need   
this stress."  
  
"You're right." She stated, and he thought he had gotten through to her. "I need   
Mulder."  
  
Doggett was taken aback by her comment. "Dana..." He saw a determination   
and love in her eyes that he had never seen before. He felt the shock of it in   
every part of his being.  
  
Before he could say anything else, Margaret and Mulder returned to the waiting   
room. He caught sight of Scully, who met his gaze, handed Will over to Doggett,   
and met Mulder halfway.  
  
"Scully!" He called out, pulling her into his arms and hugging her to him. "Oh   
god, Scully. I was so worried."  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." She muttered, tears staining her cheeks.   
"We thought you'd died."  
  
"It's only been two days for me." He said. "I can't begin to fathom how hard it   
was for you. I'm so sorry. I'll never, ever leave you again." He didn't seem to   
connect A and B and determine that that may not be possible.  
  
"Mulder, I can't believe this."  
  
Samantha turned to her dad and grandmother. "What's going on?"  
  
Doggett looked at her and handed the now sleeping Will to his mother-in-law.   
"Can you take the kids out for a while?" He asked her, ignoring Sam's questions   
and trying, without words, to tell Margaret why. "We have some things to take   
care of." He continued, knowing the comment meant both Mulder's   
reappearance and Sam's surprise party. It was getting late.  
  
Margaret nodded and ushered the three kids toward the elevator. Samantha   
started to protest, but her grandmother silenced her. They made it to the   
elevator and Margaret cast a glance back to see Mulder and her daughter still   
embracing and her son in law, alone, a few feet away.  
  
"Mulder, I don't understand." Dana started, taking a step back to release hold of   
him.  
  
He shook his head, looking into her eyes. He let his hand trail up her arm and   
rest on her cheek. "Neither do I. I don't understand how I can only be gone for   
two days and then find out it's been sixteen years. I'm just so happy to find out   
that your vertigo was nothing to be worried about. I was so worried about you   
Scully. I really was." Mulder made a move to lean forward, but she pulled away   
from his reach.  
  
He looked at her, puzzled. "Mulder..." She looked behind her to see her   
husband facing away from them.   
  
"What?" He said, trying to reach out and touch her again. "Scully?"  
  
"I can't Mulder. It's been sixteen years. So much has happened." She took a   
deep breath. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"I'm absolutely fine." He said. "They ran every test they could in five minutes."   
Mulder laughed. "I wanted to get out of there. I needed to see you. Why were   
you here anyway Scully?"  
  
Dana sighed. "Tests." She explained, not wanting to get another man worried   
about her health. "We should get you home. You can stay with us until you get   
an apartment." He didn't comment on her use of `us.' "You'll have to excuse the   
mess though. Sam's having a party."  
  
Doggett was still facing away from Mulder and Scully. He didn't want his wife to   
see the hurt and anger in his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall when he felt a   
hand on his shoulder. "John?" He turned around. "Let's go home."  
  
He looked from her to Mulder and back. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"   
She nodded.  
  
"C'mon Mulder." She said.   
  
The trio started for the elevator.  
  
***  
  
May 4, 2017  
Doggett Residence  
Falls Church, VA  
  
Samantha's best friends, Adrienne Usher and Laura Whitney, were waiting   
impatiently in Adrienne's car in the Doggett's driveway. They and Sam's parents   
had agreed to start setting up for the surprise party, which would start at eight, at   
seven. And it was already twenty after.  
  
When the blue Ford Taurus pulled up next to the Cougar, Adrienne let out a sigh   
and opened the door. "Mr. Doggett! Mrs. Doggett! We've been waiting here for   
three hours!" She called as they got out of the car, following by another man.  
  
"Adrienne, oh my god, I'm sorry." Dana began to apologize when she saw the   
two girls.  
  
Laura shrugged. "Rienne's just overreacting. We've been waiting for twenty   
minutes. That's all."  
  
Mulder was thoroughly confused. "Mrs. Doggett...?" He wondered. All of a   
sudden, it all made sense, and he felt like a complete idiot. "Scully, I think I   
should just check into a hotel or something..." He started, backing away.  
  
She spun around to face him. "Mulder? What are you talking about?" The look   
on his face explained it all. She shook her head, trying to find the right words.   
"No, no, no. You are staying here. End of story."  
  
Adrienne let out a breath. "I hate to be rude Mrs. D., but we have to set up. We   
don't have much time."  
  
John nodded. "Dana, I have to agree with her. Your mother's going to bring the   
kids back in half an hour."  
  
She was stopped halfway up the front walk. "We need to get ready for the party."   
  
The five of them headed into the house, Mulder tagging along at the back slowly.  
  
"Where can I throw the food?" Adrienne asked, holding up the four bags she was   
juggling in her arms.  
  
"Throw it on the table." John instructed as they entered the kitchen.   
  
Dana took her coat and hung it up in the hall closet, reaching for Mulder's and   
doing the same.  
  
"Adrienne, Laura, I'm really sorry. We had a little incident, and I had to go to the   
hospital."  
  
Laura was in the middle of putting the birthday cake on the table. "Is everything   
okay Mrs. D.?" She asked.   
  
Dana looked over her shoulder to look at the cake, which was decorated with a   
large, bright green alien head and "Happy 16th Birthday Sam" on it. "Yeah,   
everything's fine. Nothing to worry about. Great cake!" She grinned.  
  
Adrienne took credit. "Thanks. Do you know how hard it is to find a bakery that   
will do aliens?"  
  
John chuckled and headed toward the family room to get the stereo set up.  
  
He found Mulder mingling about the fireplace, gazing at the pictures on the   
mantle. The biggest was a family portrait taken this past Christmas. Will, with   
his short brown hair and dark eyes, was seated on Dana's lap. John was   
standing behind his wife with a hand on her shoulder. Missy and Samantha were   
on either said of the other three. Mulder felt a lump catch in his throat.  
  
"Agent Mulder." Doggett started. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."   
  
He was staring at a school picture of Samantha. She had long, curly, brown hair   
and bright blue eyes. She look a lot like her mother, except for her nose.  
  
"How old is Samantha?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Sixteen today." Doggett answered proudly.  
  
"It worked." Mulder muttered. He spun around to face Doggett. "If what you're   
saying is true, if I have really been gone for sixteen years, then that means   
Samantha's my daughter. The artificial insemination worked."  
  
Doggett took a deep breath. "Yes, she is. But, she doesn't know that. I'd   
suggest you talk to Dana before you do anything."  
  
"Talk to me about what?" The person in question walked into the family room.   
  
Mulder took a couple steps toward her. "Sam's my daughter? The AI worked?"  
  
She looked, apologetically, at her husband. "Yes Mulder, it did."  
  
His face broke into a grin, and he threw his arms around her and spun her   
around. "Oh god Scully! That's great!"   
  
She pulled away from him. "We need to talk about this. But not now. We have a   
party to throw."  
  
She sighed, turned around, and headed back into the kitchen, beckoning John to   
join her. Mulder was left alone. He picked up his daughter's picture and stared   
at it.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, the party was ready to go, and most of Samantha's friends   
had arrived. The only person they were waiting for was the birthday girl herself.  
  
Margaret Scully's car pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Alright everyone!" Adrienne called out. "Find a place to hide and get ready!"  
  
When the door opened and Samantha stepped through, everyone jumped up   
and yelled, "SURPRISE!"  
  
Samantha gasped. "Happy birthday sweetie." Dana said, giving her daughter a   
hug.  
  
"Thanks Mom." She made her way to Adrienne and Laura, her two best friends.   
"Guys?"  
  
Laura shrugged. "It was all your dad's idea."  
  
Samantha turned to see her father standing in the corner with Mulder. Her face   
broke out into a grin, and she bounded over to him. She threw her arms around   
his neck. "Thanks Daddy!"  
  
He smiled. "You're welcome baby." He said. "You're only sixteen once." He   
pulled a key chain out of his pocket and dangled it in front of her face. Her eyes   
widened and she shrieked. John smiled, and she, along with everyone else,   
bolted out the back door to see her birthday present.   
  
Dana and Mulder were left alone in the living room.   
  
"Scully, I..."  
  
"Don't Mulder." She cut him off. "I don't need this right now. I'm sick. I'm tired.   
And I just want to enjoy my daughter's sixteenth birthday." She pushed past him   
to join everyone out back.  
  
Mulder stood at the window and watched the scene before him. Dana walked   
over to her husband, picking little Will up on the way. John wrapped his arm   
around her waist.  
  
"Sam, sweetie, we know it isn't the best car in the world, but..." Her mother   
began.  
  
"Isn't the best car?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Are you crazy? It's great! Now all   
I need is my license..." She ran her hand over the black outside of the old escort.   
"Thank you!"   
  
Her friends were all chattering and marveling over the gift. Mulder frowned and   
turned away.  
  
***  
  
May 5, 2017  
The Doggett Residence  
Falls Church, VA  
  
The next morning, Dana was behind the counter making bacon and eggs when   
her husband joined her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and   
kissed her neck softly.  
  
"I think that went rather well last night. What do you think?" He asked.   
  
She spun around in his arms. "Samantha enjoyed it." Her lips met his, and they   
shared a `good morning' kiss. Someone cleared their throat to break them apart.  
  
"Mulder..." Dana started.  
  
He cut her off this time. "I think I'm going to call the gunmen and crash at their   
place." He said. "I'm intruding here."  
  
She let go of John's hands and looked at her former partner. "Mulder, you're not   
intruding."  
  
"Yes I am. It's been sixteen years Scully. You have a family, a husband, a life.   
I'm screwing everything up."  
  
"You deserve to be just as much a part of my life as anyone else." She argued.   
"You're Samantha's father."  
  
"Dad, what's she talking about?" No one had heard her come downstairs.   
Samantha immediately crossed to John, looking up at him. She had always   
been Daddy's little girl. "Dad?"  
  
Dana bit her lip. "Sam, honey..."  
  
She shook her head. "I want to hear it from Dad."  
  
John took a deep breath. "I met your mother when she was pregnant with you.   
Agent Mulder is your father." He said calmly.  
  
Samantha took a step backward.   
  
"Sam, please. We fell in love. I married your mother the day you were born."  
  
Mulder turned to Dana. "What?!"  
  
She shook her head to silence him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Samantha   
demanded.  
  
John reached out to grab her arm. She pulled away. "We didn't think your father   
would be coming back."  
  
She looked at her mother, tears slipping down her cheeks. She turned to her   
father. "I cannot believe this." She stated calmly before spinning away and   
bolting toward the stairs.  
  
The three adults fell silent.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Scully."   
  
"Dana."  
  
They all spoke at the same time.  
  
Dana swallowed hard and gripped the edge of the counter for support. She   
opened her mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance. John caught her   
when she fell. "Dana? Sweetheart, wake up." He carried her to the couch. As   
he set her down, he noticed tiny droplets of blood trickling from her nose.  
  
"Hand me a tissue." He told Mulder.   
  
As he tenderly wiped away the blood, Dana opened her eyes. "John?" She   
asked. He was sitting next to her on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Dana, you'll be okay."  
  
She started to cry. "Everything's going wrong. I feel so sick. I'm so scared."   
She pulled him to her.  
  
"We'll get through this." He insisted. "Don't worry."  
  
"Scully?" Mulder said softly.   
  
She looked up at him. John helped her up, and she crossed to him unsteadily.   
"Mulder, I'm sorry. Sixteen years..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
He nodded. "I'm going to the gunmen's. You have a life; I need to get mine in   
order."   
  
Dana continue to let the tears fall. "You will always be the love of my life."  
  
John winced.  
  
They hugged and just stayed that way for a while. Mulder pulled away and   
kissed her forehead. "I'll never stop loving you." He whispered.  
  
Then, he was gone. He grabbed his coat from the back of the couch and left.   
  
Dana's breath caught in her throat, and she sobbed, falling into John's arms. He   
held her while she cried. "You can go to him if you want." He offered.  
  
She shook her head against his chest. "I want to be here with you."  
  
He eyes watered, and he pulled her even closer.   
  
Samantha, who had been sitting on the steps throughout the entire exchange,   
made an appearance. "I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
Her parents pulled her into the hug with them.  
  
They were a family again.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: I wanted to write a future-fic with Mulder coming back to find   
Doggett with Scully. This just wrote itself. I didn't know where I was going.   
Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Send all feedback to CRHarmony@aol.com and visit my webpage:   
http://www.geocities.com/ljpspooky 


End file.
